


Compliments - Tsukkiyama Oneshot

by stoika_harmony_child



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff to the max, Freckles, Ice Cream, M/M, Summer, mnfsudhfsdbfosifhodjf fluff, not boku no pico, vegan tsukki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoika_harmony_child/pseuds/stoika_harmony_child
Summary: A hot summer day and Tsukishima can't take his eyes off of his beautiful boyfriend. Yamaguchi Tadashi. With an onslaught of compliments and forgetful teens who don't care about anyone but themselves.It's a little short but I'm working on a lot of other things lolz
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Compliments - Tsukkiyama Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Tsukki is vegan, there's a line that references that. Don't kill me, and get yo minds out the gutter, this is not a smut. XD
> 
> ~Stoika

Hot.  
Very hot.  
And sweaty.   
Hard to breathe...

August had always been Tsukishima’s least ideal time of the year. It was hot and humid, the air was full of pollen, and he was soaked in sweat. This was the time of year for Tsukishima to complain even more than usual. But there was one thing for him to be content with. This time of the year was the season of shorts, tanks and crop-tops. And his boyfriend. Looked gorgeous in them. Bare legs and shoulders, all covered in sweat and. And. 

(Get your mind out of the gutter.)

He was just so beautiful. 

His skin was glossed and his freckles were even more outstanding. 

He was stunning. But most importantly he was, somewhat, comfortable. 

Of course, he was warm too and he was getting stares from people, but he didn’t care anymore. 

He looked more feminine, but he didn’t care.  
He was showing more skin, but he didn’t care.  
His arms were uncovered, but he didn’t care.  
And most importantly.   
Everyone could see, and he knew that, but he didn’t care in any way.  
He’d come such a long way from thinking everyone was judging him for simply just breathing.  
And Tsukishima was so proud.

“Tsukki?” A voice mewed, knocking Tsukishima out of his trance.  
“Tsukki, are you ok? You’ve just been staring at me again,” he continued.  
“I’m fine,” Tsukishima answered. “Just admiring you again.”  
The freckled boy’s face gleamed scarlet as he covered his face with hands.  
“Why are you so blunt?” He winced. “This is the third time, Tsukki. I don’t even look that good.”   
Tsukishima’s eyes lit up and a smirk quivered onto his face, a perfect opportunity for compliments.  
“You look ravishing, Tadashi,” exclaimed Tsukishima in a soft, sultry tone, causing the other to blush even harder.  
“Ts-Tsukki!” Freckles whimpered, causing Tsukishima to also glisten crimson.  
“I- I’m just telling you the truth,” the blonde stumbled.  
Idea.  
“Hey, wanna go get some ice-cream?” Asked Tsukishima  
“Eh? O-okay,” Yamaguchi agreed. “Is there a place that sells vegan ice-cream around here?”  
“Should be, it’s a bigger area,” replied Tsukishima. 

He was right, they were in Akihabara after all and that was a huge area, it wasn’t hard to find a small cafe that sold the ice-cream they desired. They bought a cone each, both strawberry, and took a seat at a table in the outside seating area. They had their cute conversations basically filled with compliments from Tsukishima, and he had so much more to say until Yamaguchi had decided enough was enough. He just couldn’t take the compliments any more. So he stood up out of his chair and walked over to Tsukishima. A little confused, he tried to ask Yamaguchi what he was doing, but before he could Yamaguchi took a seat in his lap. 

“Shh, no more compliments from you,” Yamaguchi cooed. “It’s my turn now.”  
Yamaguchi cupped Tsukishima’s cheeks in his hands, not caring about anyone around them, and simply gazed into the blonde’s eyes until he calmed down.  
“What are you doing?” Tsukishima giggled, but Yamaguchi didn’t answer, he just kept staring into Tsukishima’s eyes and after a few more blissful minutes, he spoke again.  
“Do you know just how amazing you are? I mean, I even wrote a song about you,” he sighed. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you more,” Tsukishima whispered, as he wrapped his hands around Yamaguchi’s waist.   
Yamaguchi giggled, “Not possible.” As he leaned in a shared a soft, sweet kiss with his beloved Tsukki. And as they pulled apart they smiled at one another, not giving a single shit about the people around them, for they were far too in love to notice.


End file.
